


Requests

by Sarrabr4



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: Based on Episode 1x12 in the piano room after Aaron meets with President Kirkman. Emily and Aaron decide to give themselves another shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.
> 
> Ok so I had another Designated Survivor idea. A, make it right between Emily and Aaron based on episode 1x12 after Aaron goes to see the president and he finds Emily sitting at the piano. Hope you guys will like it.

Aaron walked through the halls of the West Wing, a slight head ache coming on but as he walked past a hall on his right, he stopped and took a step back. He could hear some music coming from a few rooms down so he decided to follow it. He moved his body slightly in the doorframe and found Emily sitting at the piano, her fingers gliding against the keys. He watched her play a few seconds before she hit a wrong key and sighed in utter frustration. He started clapping and Emily jumped, not expecting someone to overhear her, least of all Aaron. Tensions were high between them and she knew part of that was her fault. They had kissed in his office and things seemed to be looking up for them both and she had been asked by the president to investigate him, among others and it had taken a toll on her and ultimately, a potential relashionship with him.

"Hey, uh. How long have you been standing there?" She asked awkwardly.

"Long enough to hear how good you are." He walked into the room. "I didn't know you played." He added as she scoffed.

"I was serious about it for a while but now I just, play to relieve the stress." She admitted.

"And does it work?" He laughed nervously.

"Sometimes."

"So I just got back from the hospital." He could see that she was fighting with herself in her features and it annoyed him that he had been so hard on her for what she was ordered to do. "Listen. I, I get why you were being so cagey.

"It was a matter of national security, Aaron. He asked me to vet you, it was strictly classified." She watched as he slipped his hands in his dress pants pockets. "So when you confronted me, I couldn't tell you what was going on."

"I know." She could read sincerity in his features. "I know, he told me. I'm sorry." He looked at his feet, trying to find the right words. "I was a bit of a jerk." He finally admitted.

"I get it, it was stressful for both of us.'

"Yeah."

"So, ah, do you take any request?"

"Sure." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "So what will it be? Aaron sported a surprised look on his face and chuckled nervously. He hadn't expected her to say yes quite frankly.

"I." He laughed nervously.

"Didn't think I'd say yes?"

"You caught me. I'll let you pick this one."

"Ok." She smiled back at him, knowing exactly what to play. "This one was my mom's favourite." She said before starting.

Aaron watched as her fingers glided against the keys, the melody finally setting in his mind, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. He recognized the song and smiled as he watched her play. It was the first time he heard What a Wonderful World from Louis Armstrong played on the piano and he didn't think he'd listen to it any other way in the future.

Emily played the last keys of the melody she knew by heart and her fingers stilled as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Having Aaron so close to her was making it slightly harder to breathe. She could smell his musky cologne and they invaded every one of her senses.

"Em." He placed his large hand over her smaller one.

"Aaron." She breathed heavily. "Do you think it's too late, for us?" She looked at him through hooded eyes.

"It doesn't have to be, not if you don't want it too." With everything that had happened, he wanted her to make the first move. He didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

She shifted in her seat, her fingers linking with his as she angled her body so she was facing him more on the bench. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, Aaron closing his eyes at the feeling of her lips on his. "I." She started, not sure what the right words were right now. "Want to join me for dinner tonight?" She whispered against his lips.

"I would love too." He removed his hand from hers and he already missed the contact of her soft skin against his. "I'll pick you up at your office around seven if there isn't a National crisis?"

"Perfect." She watched him as he stood and their eyes locked as he walked out of the room, Emily giving him a small smile. She sat at the piano a few seconds longer as she waited for her heart to stop beating so fast. When she was sure she was presentable, she made her way towards her office, hell bent on keeping her mind on work in order to keep it off Aaron and the dinner they would be sharing later that evening.

They barely had time to see each other during the day since their schedules were so busy but both kept their fingers crossed that no huge crisis would prevent them from enjoying a quiet evening together. Aaron looked at his watch as he made it into his office and smiled at himself.

"What is that smile all about?" He jumped at the sound of Seth's voice.

"Damn it Seth, what are you doing here?" He breathed out, trying to stop the thumping of his heart.

"Well you've been sporting that stupid smirk on your face all day and that can only mean one thing, you have a date with a girl." Seth smiled smugly at his assumption.

"I'm not telling you anything." He took a seat behind his desk. Truth was, he didn't want to jinx it. Both he and Emily had taken a step to get back to a better place between the two and he didn't want to do anything to get in the way of that, including some teasing from Seth.

"Ah come on Shore, throw a guy a bone."

"No way, not this time." He gave him his signature smirk and started putting order on his desk. "Now unless there is a crisis that you need us to discuss, I'm done for the day."

"Fine." Seth stood from Aaron's couch. "Things never stay secret for long in the West Wing." Aaron simply smiled at him as he watched him leave. When he was done with tidying his desk, he gave his professional Blackberry a last look before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door, turning the light off and closing his door before going to Emily's office. He made it to her door and leaned against her doorframe as he watched her work sitting at the table that was in her office. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice or acknowledge him so he just took her all in. Her hair was settled in a loose bun on top of her head and her red heels were discarded under the table. He couldn't help the smile that made it to his lips.

"You do realize it's creepy being watched like that?" She looked up as he laughed.

"A little bit but I couldn't help myself." He walked farther inside. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She ran her hand in her face. "I'll finish it in the morning." She grabbed her shoes before getting up. They walked out and they walked shoulder to shoulder towards the exit and Aaron walked her to her car.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he opened her door.

"Meet me at my place, I'll whip something up." She smiled.

"Who knew Emily Rhodes could cook." He smirked playfully.

"I guess I'm full of surprises." He placed her hand on the one that was holding her door. He returned her smile and let her get in before making it to his own car. Although they spend hours on end in the White House, every once in a while, they would end up at one of their places to get their ideas sorted and more work done. So it didn't take very long for him to do the drive to Emily's and he parked behind her. He made his way through the complex and let himself in. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to grab a quick shower." She called out and all Aaron saw was a blur.

He'd be lying though if his mind didn't give him ideas at Emily's in nothing but a towel. He put his coat on a hook in the powder room and walked inside, trying to know more about Emily Rhodes by going through the place. He found several pictures on the mantle but he took the one with her who he assumed was her mother, the both smiling during what he figured was her college graduation. There was another one with a guy and they were drapped all over each other. For a second, a jealous surge course through his body but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Emily returned, fresh faced and wearing a black camisole and khaki green lounge pants.

"Wine?" She questionned as she walked into the kitchen, Aaron taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Sure." He leaned against the counter and watched her move around. "So." He was a bit nervous and didn't know how to come out with it so he just did came out with it. "Who's the guy on the pictures?"

"Is it jealousy I sense?" She smirked as she handed him a glass of red wine.

"I don't get jealous. I'm just trying to get to know more about you." He defended himself, loosening his tie.

"He's my brother Max." She returned to the stove and started to boil some water. She pulled some things from the fridge and started making some sauce. "We don't see each other as much as we'd like though."

"You've got a pretty demanding job Emily."

"Still, I should try to do better." She put the pasta in the water. "And my mom complains that I never come home anymore."

"Moms will do that to you." He chuckled.

"What about you? You never talk about your family."

"There's nothing to say there." He downed the rest of the glass. Emily knew better than to pry when his jaw was set like that so she dropped the subject all together. "So, the piano!" He smiled. "What's the story behind that?"

"I started in high school and my music teacher thought I had a real talent so my mom got me private lessons." She mixed the food and made two plates. Aaron took both glasses and the bottle and followed Emily in the living room. They made small talk as they dug in.

"This is really good." Emily looked down and blushed.

"Thanks." They talked about everything, trying to stay away from any kind of talk of work. They ended up delving into college stories and Emily's sides were hurting from laughing so hard.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Aaron said softly when she managed to catch her breath. "Youe so serious all of the time."

"Our job doesn't leave time for laughs." She said somberly as she put her plate on the table.

"Maybe we need to change that." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a shot of electricity going through his fingers. Emily couldn't say a word as her breath caught in her throat.

"Aaron." She managed to say. "What are we doing here?"

"What I should have done a while ago." He leaned in and captured her lips in his. Her fingers found the hair at the nape of his neck as he slid his tongue against her lips to ask permission. He slid closer to her as he deepened it. His hand came to rest against her hip as his body did the talking but air became and issue and they had to part.

"Aaron." She was breathless, fire in her chest. Her feelings were muddled and her insecurities were doing nothing to help. "We have to talk about this." Her eyes remained closed and she tried to return her breathing to normal.

"We're moving too fast." It wasn't a reproach or a question, he could simply see it in her eyes as she opened them.

"I'm sorry." He could see the sincerity in her eyes so he smiled at her.

"Don't ever be sorry Emily." He ran his thumb against her cheek. "I'll let you set the pace." He kissed her again to tell her he was sincere before pulling away and getting up, taking their empty plates.

"Leave those." She stood too. "I'll take care of it later."

"It's the least I can do after you cooked dinner." He walked around her to make sure she didn't reach for the plates herself and he put them in the sink. "I should get going." He noticed the time behind them.

"Yeah, we have a big day tomorrow." She didn't really want him to leave just yet but she knew that he was right. She walked him to the door and he slipped his coat back on. "I'll see you in the morning." She opened the door and he stayed in the doorframe a few minutes longer.

"Yeah. Good night Em." He smiled at her but she pushed herself on her toes and kissed him.

"Good night." She smiled back at him before he left. She closed the door and pressed her back against it, exhaling loudly. She went to bed, leaving the dishes for the morning, knowing she would have a good night of sleep, laced with dreams of Aaron until she saw him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left a Kudows on the first chapter, it really means a lot to me. I wasn't expecting this kind of response considering that i haven't seen stories being updated on the site but i'm pleasently surprised so Thank you.

Aaron walked into his apartment with a smile on his face. He removed his tie and untucked his shirt on the way to his room, setting it on his desk before retreating to his master en-suite. He washed his face and removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only clad in black briefs. He was finally in a good place and hoped it wasn't just a fluke. He would go to bed and dream of Emily Rhodes, resting for what he knew would be a chaotic day.

When he stepped foot through the West Wing, chaos was already reigning but he stopped in his office long enough to put his briefcase down before the phone on his desk rang, calling him down to Command Ops. There was a crisis at the Mexican border and he was stuck down there for hours. By the time he went back up to the real world, lunch was long past and the small pile on his desk was now big.

"I didn't see you this morning." He looked up when he heard the voice and gave Emily a smile.

"I got called down to Command Ops as soon as I set foot in this place and now I got triple the fires to kill as I did this morning." He sat down roughly on his chair.

"So that means you have time for a late lunch?" She raised a bag from behind her back as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not much but yeah." Emily sat opposite from him and started taking the food out and setting it on his desk. It only took five minutes before his desk phone rang. "Aaron Shore." He answered roughly in the phone. Emily could see it in his eyes that the phonecall was making him angry. "I'll be right there." He slammed it down. "I'm sorry Em but I have to go. Rain check?"

"I'll pick you up at seven if there isn't a National crisis?" She smiked, making him laugh.

"Yeah." He looked to make sure the door was closed before leaning down to kiss her. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." She blushed and watched him walk out the door. She closed every container and left him a note before leaving his office under the extensive buzzing of her phone. It was her turn to try to put out fires on her end. Their usual teamwork was tested for a second day in a row as they worked on different issues in different sections of the White House, Seth stuck with the press core, under fire yet again.

Aaron pulled on his tie roughly as he returned to his office, slamming the door behind him. He didn't lose patience often but his day had proven to have played on his last nerve. The only light in all of the chaos was what was waiting for him on his desk. The rest of lunch was all packed and there was a note with Emily's handwriting on it. He opened it and immmediately smiled.

Don't forget, I'm picking you up at seven. You better have a request this time.

Em

He put it aside and fished inside the bag before he removed his jacket and attacked the pile of files on his desk if he had any hope of getting out of this place early. He looked up when there was a knock on his door.

"Is it seven already?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Everything ok?" She walked into his office and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Still lots of things to do. I don't think I can get out of here right now." He admitted.

"How about I give you a hand for an hour and then we can get out of here?"

"I can't ask you to do that Em, I'm sure you've had a long day." He frowned.

"Good thing you didn't ask." She smirked, taking the first file on the top. They kept their heads together and managed to get a few things done and when Aaron finally let himself look at the time, there were only a couple of files left.

"I don't think I would have been able to do this without you Em, thanks."

"It's nothing, we make a great team." And she didn't say that to boost the two of them up, it was simply a fact in the White House that Aaron Shore andd Emily Rhodes made one hell of a duo.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'll make a quick stop to my place to change and I'll pick some food on the way to your place?"

"How about I grab the food while you go change? I'm sure you're starving." She stood from her chair.

"No way. You made dinner yesterday so tonight it's on me." He walked around his desk and faced her. "Oh and by the way, Seth suspects I've been seeing someone."

"How did he know that?" As far as she was concerned, they were both professionnal when they were in here.

"I might have been in a happy mood yesterday."

"You're going to have to work on your poker face then." She looked up at him, her fingers playing with his tie.

"I just don't want you to be surprised if he tries to ambush you with questions." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can hold my own where Seth is concerned." She chuckled. "Now come on, let's get out of here." She pulled him down by the tie and kissed him tenderly.

"Yeah, let's go." They split up at his door and went their seperate way as to not arise suspiscions and Emily took a quick, hot shower when she arived to release the tension in her shoulders, changing into a pair of worn out jeans and a pink blouse. She grabbed herself a beer while she waited for Aaron.

He walked into his place and quickly stripped and showered, the whole day putting some tension in his body like it had rarely had in a while. He changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black polo shirt before running his hand through his wet, curely hair. He knew that he needed to get them cut but that was a mission for another day. He hurried out the door and he grabbed some chinese from the restaurant down the street from his place. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Getting no answer, he trained his ear and heard the sound of the piano. He knocked again and let himself in and she was sitting, her back to him, playing a classical song, a beer sitting on the top of the piano. He waited until she was done to make his presence known, clapping his hands.

"I didn't hear you come in." She jumped slightly but smiled when she took him all in.

"I knocked twice but I can get now why you didn't hear me. That sounded amazing Em."

"Thanks." She blushed, standing up and taking her bottle back. "What do you got there?"

"You're favourite from that small place down the street from my place." He set the bag on her kitchen counter.

"My favourite huh?" She kinked her eyebrow with a smile.

"You don't think I notice when you take the exact same order when we order from there?" He proceeded in taking all the containers out.

"Maybe I'm predictable. A beer?" She walked to her fridge.

"Sure." He smiled as she handed it to him. "So about us."

"Look Aaron. I meant it yesterday."

"I know Em and I meant it too. You set the pace but at some point, we're going to have to tell people, our boss for starters." They sat down and started eating from the containers. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I get where you're going with this but I, can we wait a little longer before telling him?"

"I can live with that but I can't guarantee that I won't slip, specially when you're so close."

"Outside of our offices and closed doors, you need to keep your hands to yourself Aaron."

"Fine." He huffed dramatically with a chuckle. "You'll have to do the same though." He teased her.

"Oh I can handle myself." She said with confidence.

"You're on then." This wasn't how the evening had started but it would be interesting come tomorrow how they would handle themselves at work.

"So." She started. "Did you think about your request?"

"I have actually but I'm not telling you until we're done eating." He stuffed his mouth with pineapple chicken in his mouth. Conversation was always easy between the two, even outside of work and Emily ended up in yet another fit of giggles, two nights in a row. Aaron had told her about his very first day on the Hill and it was less than impressive. Of course it helped shape him into the National Security Adviser he had become now and he could finally look back on that very first day and laugh about it. "Ok so now that you're done laughing at my first day on the Hill, you need to spill."

"Oh, I'm not telling you that story sober, no way."

"I'll keep that under advisement." She could see the clogs turning in his mind for another time in the future.

"Try not to lose sleep over how you're going to get me drunk enough for me to tell you that story." She pointed her chop sticks in his direction.

"Promise." He pushed the carton he was eating from and took a pull of his beer.

"Thanks for dinner." He simply gave his head a nod before she continued. "But we're spending entirely too much time at my place and not enough at yours."

"I don't own a piano so unless we drop the whole request thing, you'll be seeing a whole lot more of me."

"Not that I would ever complain." She eyes him up and down as she stood and made her way towards her piano. "So what will it be?" She sat in front of the keys in an effort to distract herself from thoughts of Aaron and her on the couch as she pulled that shirt over his head out of her mind.

"Do you know Bryan Adams?"

"Yeah, which one?" She looked at him sideways, bumbing her sholder to his arm, the extra hight between the two aparent.

"Everything I do." He trailed.

"I do it for you."" She finished for him, positioning herself over the keys. "I used to be obsessed about learning it." She blushed as she admitted yet another thing about herself. She only heard him hum in response as she started playing it. Watching her play like this made Aaron see another side of her. When he had first caught her two days before, she was nervous about someone finding out but now, her shoulders were relaxed as she played the song. He had never seen her so in her element apart from in her role in Politics and he was happy to find out yet another thing about her. "Why did you pick this song?" She whispered as she finished playing, closing her eyes to stop her racing heart.

"Because that's how I feel." He placed his hand on her thigh and lowered it to her knee. Her body couldn't take it anymore and she moved to straddle him on the bench running her fingers through his curls.

"Tell me about it." She breathed out before she kissed him with everything she had in her. He pushed his tongue past her lips and she pushed her body closer into his as she deepened it. She knew that it would lead to her bed but right now she didn't care, she just wanted to be as humanly close to him as posssible. He pushed himself up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as his hands held her firmly under her butt, they lips never breaking contact. She moaned as he moved his right hand to the back of her neck, holding her to him. He debated where to go but ultimately deciding on the couch to prevent him from going too far with her. His back hit the couch and they parted but only briefly before she made a move for his lips again. Her hands fiddled with the bottom of his shirt and gently started lifting it from his body. His head finally took coltrol as she pushed the shirt higher up his abs and his hands found hers and stilled them.

"Emily." His breathing was ragged and his body was buzzing with want.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this too." Her body struggling to find control.

"You have no idea how much I want this." He cupped her cheeks and she stiffened ever so slightly, bracing herself for the rejection. "If I don't stop us now, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to control myself." He wanted to be completely honest with her.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" She tried raising his shirt again but he stopped her attempt a second time.

"I don't want us to make the same mistakes twice Em." He kissed her lips gently. "I want us to take it slow, do this right."

"Than I have a request this time." She bunched his shirt at the chest and closed her eyes before formulating it. "Give me one week and we tell Kirkman." She said, changing her mind from what she had asked of him earlier. "I don't think I'd be able to hide it for too long."

"Deal." He chuckled. He knew things were muddled in her head as much as him but as long as the talked about it, he was more than ok to figure it out along with her. She stayed on his lap a little while longer, their lips attached to each other. They stayed in until late and Aaron reluctantly extricated himself from her to go back to his place for the night, the real world waiting for them once more in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story seems to be writing itself and here is chapter two done already. I'm trying to pick the songs in regards to the evolution of their relationship and I'm trying to make them move fast enough to be believable considering they hurt each other in the past. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a second to review before you go - Sarra


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a review on the second chapter. So this chapter I wanted to base it loosely on episode 2x08 where Aaron goes to Afghanistan with Kirkman but I figured I'd tweek it so that it wasn't a planned trip.

It was one in the morning when the phone had rung and he had scrambled to get dressed and out the door. He figured that he'd get some food once he was in and he had a suit in his office and a few ties waiting for him in the first drawer is his desk as a precautionary measure.

He ran inside and Seth had just walked in. "Where's Emily?" He questionned as they walked into his office, heading for his clothes, knowing he had to change quickly.

"I haven't seen her yet but I was on the couch in my office." Aaron finally took in Seth's apppearance and the state of his shirt was all the explanation he needed. "But Kirkman wants to see us in his office ASAP." He turned around and left Aaron's office. He took a step forward and that's when Emily walked past his door.

"Em." She stopped dead in her tracks and poked her head in his office.

"What's going on Aaron?" She took in his on appearance and was surprised that he wasn't dressed in his usual suit

"I have no idea but Kirkman wants us in his office now." She didn't question it but simply followed him in the direction of the Oval office. "Mr President." The three of them presented themselves to their Commander in Chief.

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early but there wasn't any time to waste." The three of them nodded. "This mission needs to be done quickly and in secret."

"What are we looking at Sir?" Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw setting firmly, something Emily didn't always like. She looked from him to the President and waiting with her breath stuck in her throat.

"Air Force One is waiting to take us to Afghanistan and we have to go quickly. Aaron, I'm going to need you on this one." Aaron took a step forward and took the folder that was given to him.

"Yes Sir." He knew Emily had her eyes on him but he couldn't let it show that they were together right now.

"But Sir." She finally found her voice. "That's highly dangerous, not to mention reckless."

"It's what needs to be done Emily. I need you and Seth to hold down the fort while we're gone. This is a covert operation and no one can know that we left the country. Is it understood?" Lyor had arrived in the meantime.

"Yes Sir." She tried to keep her voice firm but inside, she was terrified.

"Aaron, we leave in fifteen."

"Yes Sir." He took his leave and left the room, ignoring Emily's eyes following his every move. Only a few seconds passed before he heard her feet hitting the floor frantically.

"Aaron, Aaron stop." She grabbed onto his arm and turned him around to face her.

"There's no time for this Emily. You heard the President, we leave in fifteen." He turned around and made his way to his office, Emily still following behind, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

"Aaron. Stop acting like this isn't freaking you out." She did nothing now to hide the tremble in her voice as she watched Aaron stuff some of the clothes he left in his office in a bag. "We just got our shit together and you're just going to leave to the most dangerous country on the planet right now?"

"Emily." He set his bag down next to his desk and took her arms in his hands. "I know this is scary right now but I need to focus on what we're about to do here. I need you to keep it together. You will be the highest ranking officer in the White House while we're gone after all." He gave her his signature smirk to try to get her to walk off the proverbial ledge.

"Fine." She huffed in annoyance, gaining some strength from his words. "Than here's my request for this time, no, my orders." He was about to give her a snarky comeback but one look in her eyes and he stopped his thoughts. "You come back to me in one piece Aaron Shore, do you hear me?" She pulled him by the lappels of his shirt.

"Yes ma'am, I'll do my best." He knew that making promises was a dangerous game so he chose not to.

"Okay." She offered simply before letting go of him but he held onto her arms. They looked into each other's eyes before he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't soft but filled with a promise to be careful.

"I'll find you when I get back." He kissed her forehead and released her before grabing his bag and leaving his office in the direction of the Oval Office to meet with the President before their departure. He hated leaving her in that state but this was a time sensitive issue and he only hoped that nothing bad would happen there. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He crossed paths with Seth and Lyor but didn't let either one of them answer before he joined President Kirkman and Mike so they would be escorted to Air Force One.

They were quickly in the air and Aaron took his seat and grabbed the folder he was given earlier so he could look it over one more time. It took a couple hours before the phone next to him rang. He listened to the information he was given and stood to convey it to the President.

Tom Kirkman was sitting in his office, his head in files with a pen and pad on his right taking notes when the door opened. "Sir, we're thirty miles out, we're about to go dark."

"Ok." He put his pen down and watched as Aaron closed the door but he decided to stop him. "Aaron." Aaron pushed the door back open and stepped into the room.

"Sir?"

"How long have you and Emily been seeing each other?" Aaron stood straighter as his boss's question, ready to deny it but he decided otherwise.

"It's very new, only a few days Sir." He didn't need to go into the details of the status of their relationship before the investigation, the President having already apologized for having put Emily in the position she had been in.

"I want you too keep her updated on what's going on here. I don't need her distracted while we're gone." Aaron forgot for a moment that the President knew Emily more than he did and had probably picked up on her distress in the Oval Office earlier.

"I will Sir." He gave the man a small smile before taking his leave, releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He resumed his seat as the lights of the plane were turned off. He leaned his head back against the seat and thought of a way to send Emily a message to say that they had arrived safely.

Once they touched ground, they were provided with a bulletproof vest and escorted to the military base and Aaron went in search of the person in charge of comms. He was given a satelite phone and he tried to find a more quiet spot to make the call. It rang more times than he could count so he figured that she was in a meeting that she couldn't get out of. He closed his eyes as her voice came on in the guise of her voicemail message and he let it settle his anxious body. "Hey Em, it's me. We've landed safely and I know it won't be easy but I'll try to touch base with you at least once before we come back home. I promise I'm trying to stay safe." He hung up and went to rejoin the rest of the operation.

Emily had been walking through the halls of the White House all day going from one meeting to the next, barely even having time to look at her BlackBerry. She knew it would be filled with messages but she'd have to deal with them later. It was late in the afternoon when she finally managed to breathe more than a second at a time but when she sat at her desk and looked at her phone she noticed her voicemail flashing. She decided to make it her first priority and she pressed it to her ear and listened as Aaron's voice became the only sound worth hearing. She listened to it a second time just to memorise his voice before she went back to the rest of her day.

The compound had just been attacked and President Kirkman was being pulled away towards Air Force One by Mike but he stopped at Aaron's level for some details.

"Was the base hit?"

"No Sir. Suicide bomber leveled a market a few miles away, it was a coordinated attack. CIA safe house was also raided." Aaron gave him their latest intell.

"American casualties?"

"Four of our agents are dead sir."

"Was Kevin Dean one of them?"

"They think he got out." Agent Wells added. "He was seen leaving the back of the safe house."

"Any way we can reach him?"

"No, sir." The following minutes were complete chaos as Mike tried to get the President on Air Force One only to be rebuked by the man who had other ideas. The mission would continue as planned.

Emily's world suddenly stopped turning on it's axis as she heard the news on her television screen right before dinner time. News had come that a bombing around an American military base in Afghanistan had happened moments before and suddenly different scenario's started playing in her mind. Her body was heating up and her breathing became ragged, thinking that her relationship with Aaron had come to a premature halt. After emptying the contents of her stomach in the trash, she pushed herself from the chair and made her way towards command ops to get an update.

"Did we manage to get through to President Kirkman or Aaron Shore?" She walked into the chaos and demanded with a strong, even voice.

"Nothing yet Ma'am but we're doing everything we can to get some answers."

"Try harder." She growled. "I need to know yesterday where our whole team is." Everyone in command ops busied themself to get any kind of news from the other side of the continent. It took about an hour before they got communications running, the President and his whole team accounted for and safe. Once she was able to breathe again, she pushed herself to be able to finish her day but around ten, her body was completely spent. She had no energy and no intention to move from her couch and her body shut down as soon as she lied down. She was shaken by Kendra the next morning and with a lot of convincing, she made her way towards the bathrooms in the basement that included a shower and she freshened up, trying to be ready to attack the day. She didn't know how long they were supposed to stay there but she was hoping for sooner rather than later, not sure her nerves could handle it any longer. The day was a little less chaotic than the previews one but none the less, she wanted to have her boyfriend, heck, she didn't even know what they were at this point exactly, back in the country.

She was told late in the afternoon that The president was in the air, scheduled to be back in the States later in the evening. She closed her door and took care of the pile of files that was on her desk, trying to distract her mind a little while longer. She walked the short distance seperating her office from Aaron's and she walked inside the dark room, turning on the lamp at his desk and looking around. His whole office was clean but she lied down on the couch after taking his suit jacket and draping it over her body, her body giving into sleep once more.

Air Force One landed back in D.C. late in the night but once he was off the plane, Aaron knew that he had to find Emily. Other than to convey that everyone had survived the suicide bomber's attack, he hadn't spoken to her directly and he wanted to change that as soon as possible. He walked briskly through the halls of the West Wing in the direction of her office when he noticed his own office door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door gently and the only thing that offered some light was his lamp casting a glow against the wall on his left. This only meant that he would find Emily curled up on his couch, one of his jackets sprawled over her. He crouched down and pushed a styray lock behind her ear.

"Em, I'm back." He gave her a kiss on the temple, making her stir but not wake. "Emily, baby, I'm back." He kissed her lips this time, jolsting her awake. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You're ok." She kissed him but pushed him so she held him at arms length. "There better not be a stratch." She warned as she gave him a once over and found nothing.

"No scratch. I told you I'd come back in one piece." He smiled at her, happy to be back home. "What are you doing here though, I thought you'd be home."

"No chance in hell. I wanted to be there when you came back." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"Alright, let's get you a bed then." She didn't object when he gave her a hand up and slipped the jacket she had used as a blanket over her shoulders. The drive to his place was short and even though he hadn't asked her, she was staying with him tonight, even if that meant that he got the couch.

"Aaron, you could have taken me home." She whined as he parked the car.

"My place is closer and I figured that you could do with all the sleep you could get since I know you didn't sleep much since I left." She knew she had been busted but the dark circles under her eyes were a dead givaway. "I don't want to hear you argue with me. You take the bed and I'll get the couch." He knew she wouldn't go down without a fight but he wasn't prepared for the tirade that came out of her mouth as they climbed the stairs to his building.

"Come on Aaron. You've been gone for three days and I know you didn't sleep at the Ritz so there is no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch. This is your place and your bed so I'll take the couch." She argued all the way until they were inside his place.

Aaron all but ignored her last comment as he threw his keys on his kitchen table and headed directly towards his bedroom. He returned with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Make yourself at home, I'll take a quick shower. "Ok." She watched him disappear into his en-suite and she headed for the bathroom to change. Once she was done, she returned to his room and looked at his bed. She could tell which side was his and she simply curled herself on her left side, her back to the en-suite door. She took in Aaron's smell and she immediately relaxed. She had been terrified something bad had happened to him.

He returned from his shower and found Emily curled up on his side of the bed. Her breathing was even but he knew that she wasn't sleeping. "Hey, it's ok." She felt the mattress dip as aaron slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I was so scared that I had lost you Aaron." She turned to her other side and he pulled her to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shh it's ok, I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head and held her close to his chest.

"Please just hold me." She mumbled into his strong, bare chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." They kissed and Aaron waited to make sure that she was really sleeping before he let the sleep invade his own exhausted body. He knew that he had to tell her that the President already knew about them but that would have to wait until morning. He was back home and his girl was in his arms and it was all he needed for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted them to face a scare right off the bat and this episode seemed like the perfect platform to do that with. Now the President knows about Emily and Aaron but what will she say when she finds out?
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this one and please take a few seconds to review, your thoughts mean the world to me. - Sarra


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

A/N: Once again, I want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story, it's much appreciated.

Aaron was the first to get up the following morning. He looked down as he felt the pressure on his bicep only to find Emily still curled up into him the same way she had fallen asleep several hours before. The President had given Aaron permission to come in later today on the account that he knew Emily well enough that she'd need time to process Aaron's return after a long and nerve racking three days. He managed to untangle himself from her and slipped out his his room, leaving the door slightly opened. He wanted to make sure that she could sleep a little while longer while he prepared his things for the day and made them breakfast. Once he put the bacon in the pan, that's when his bedroom door opened with a bang and a curse from the bed's occupent.

"Aaron, what the hell? We over slept." She grumbled.

"We didn't over sleep." He turned to look at her, still wearing his t-shirt and shorts. "Kirkman gave us the morning off last night."

"He gave us what? Did something happen while you were there? Did you tell him about us?" Her face was taking on a darker shade of red as she imagined Aaron spilling to their boss about their relationship when they said that they would wait a little while longer.

"Em. Why don't you take a few deep breaths, grab some coffee." He pushed the freshly brewed cup of coffey in her direction on the counter. "And I'll tell you everything that happened and why Tom Kirkman knows that we are together." He gave her his signature smile as she tip toed towards the counter with a look of shame on her face at her little outburst.

"So, tell me what happened?" She asked once she had taken a sip of the hot bevrage.

"I didn't actually need to tell him anything. The man considers you like his daughter and he sees far more things than we give him credit for."

"My little freak out in the Oval Office?" She burried her head in her hands.

"Yeah. But for the record, he was the one who told me to call you to keep you updated on our progress. He wanted you to be abe to do your job without worrying about us."

"What good that did. I was a total bitch in command ops." She looked back at him and he couldn't supress the chuckle that escaped is lips.

"Emily Rhodes, a bitch?" He placed a plate full on food in front of her. "I highly doubt that. I'd just say mildly corncerned is all."

"That's not even remotely funny Aaron. I was petrified when I heard about the attack on the news. We've been dating for all of five days and I already don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Aaron saw the fear in her eyes and he walked the few steps around the counter and pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"Hey, it's ok Em, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head as her small hands bunched up the front of his shirt.

"I hate you." She mumbled in his chest, a loud laugh rumbling through his chest.

"Oh come on Em. Don't be like that. I'm ok and we're ok." He pulled her slightly away from him to look at her in the eyes. "We're ok." He whispered for just the two of them and kissed her.

"What are we Aaron?" She suddenly blurted out, looking him in the eyes.

"I say my girlfriend looks pretty hot wearing my clothes."

"Smooth." She pushed him playfully in the chest. "And my boyfriend is a pretty good cook." She pulled herself completely away from him and sat down to eat again. "So what is our plan for today?" She stuffed a piece of sausage in her mouth.

"You mean for us at work?" He leaned against his counter, plate in hand, a piece on bacon between his fingers. She nodded and hummed in response. "Well the President already knows but I say we act professional and don't broadcast it through the West Wing and we let it play out."

"And what about Seth?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. "You know he'll go off the deep end when he finds out."

"If you ask me it'll be funny." He chuckled, already imagining Seth's reaction. "Come on, I'll bring you home when we're done here and we can go into work together."

"You didn't leave me much of a choice last night, my car is still at the White House." She pointed her fork in his direction.

"I didn't hear you complain last night." He took a sip of his coffee and set his plate in the sink with the rest of the dishes before he made his way to his room to grab a shower before getting ready. He returned to the kitchen, freshly dressed in his suit pants and white shirt, placing his tie around his neck, his suspenders sitting on his legs. "You're up."

"My boyfriend definitely looks good in a suit." She tucked her lower lip between her teeth, slipping down from the stool she was occupying a few seconds before to walk up to him.

"So you've had your eye on me all this time?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear when she was close enough to reach.

"What can I say? You are very handsome Aaron Shore." She raised her fingers to his tie to fix it. "I'm a lucky girl."

"The luck is all mine." He raised his suspenders and raised them over his shoulders.

"And what to say about the suspenders." She licked her lips appreciatively before looking into his eyes. "I think you should keep the suspenders."

"Is that a request?" He wasn't never one to turn down some flirting but she was playing a dangerous game right now and if she didn't stop, they'd end up being late.

"Absolutely." She kissed him and walked away, leaving him to want an extremely cold shower. She re-emmerged from his room ten minutes later. "I'm ready to go." She said cheerfully, grabbing her purse by the door.

"You're killing me Em." He groaned.

"You're the one who stopped me from doing anything the last time." She said walking out, leaving him stunned for a few seconds. He met her at his car and they made it to her place with little time to spare. He waited in her living room while she showered and changed quickly. She came back out wearing a navy blue pencil shirt with a matching blazer, a light grey blouse under it and black heels.

"You're playing with fire Em." He warned her.

"What did I do this time?" She asked innocently.

"You're taunting me is what it is. Let's get to work before I'm tempted to take all of it off." She laughed it off as she walked through the door that Aaron held for her. They made it to the White House in record time but as soon as they walked through the door, they were pounced on by an angry looking Seth.

"Where the hell have the two of you been?" He demanded.

"Home." They said at the same time, getting a quizzical look from Seth.

"You're hiding something from me." He glared at them.

"What makes you say that?" Aaron looked from Emily to Seth.

"You came in super late last night and I saw Emily asleep in your office and this morning the two of you waltz in here, together and late."

"Your point?" Emily looked at Aaron then at Seth just as the realization hit him.

"You guys are totally hooking up." He said triumphantly but just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"No comment." Both Emily and Aaron walked into their office, leaving a dumbfounded Seth is the hallway.

A/N: Ok so this chapter totally wrote itself today and I wanted to put some heavy emotions and some flirting in there to show what kind of relationship Aaron and Emily have and the dynamic it'll bring in the trio with Seth. I really hope you guys like it and please take a second to review before you go, your input is always appreciated. - Sarra

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter. I wanted to have their relationship move differently after Aaron speaks with Kirkman about the investigation into him. I hope you guys will like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, they always help.- Sarra


End file.
